Camping
by 101lalala
Summary: The Masood family and Christian! go on a camping trip to Brighton however Zainab isn't so keen on Christian and Syed's actions. Multi-Chapter Fanfic, R&R would be appreciated


'Camping, seriously?' Christian whispered to Syed.

They were stuck, cramped in the back of the massod's 7-seater car. Both of their knees were tucked up tight to their chest as Tam had pushed the seat back as far as possible. They had no choice but to continue with the journey, not only because they couldn't get out of the car but Zainab would physically attack them if they spent one more day in 'That musty old flat'.

'Oh come on!' Syed said elbowing Christian in the arm 'It will be fun'

'You know every day you sound more and more like your mother'. Christian joked

'Oh and you know every day you get closer and closer to looking like Dot!' Syed mocked, knowing what Christian's reaction would be.

Christian twisted in his seat and flung himself onto Syed, both giggling, trying not to alert the rest of the car. Christian kissed Syed firmly, as they slowly returned to sitting positions. Their tongues met and wrapped round each other. This kiss lingered however finally they pulled apart and faced forward to find Tamwar staring at them, looking intrigued as to what they were doing.

'Sorry' Syed whispered to Tam.

Tamwar was still upset after Afia had left him just weeks ago and Zainab was hoping that this camping trip would bring the family together to let Tam know that he still has his family to support him.

'Ok, ok' Masood called from the front of the car 'How about a fun game of… Eye spy'

Groans came from every corner of the car but Masood began the rhyme.

'Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with…C'

'Christian!' Kamil called from his car seat.

'No that's not right Kamil' Masood answered trying not to start an argument

'But he's there' Kamil said turning round and pointing to Christian.

'Yes you are right about that, Kamil, but that's not what my 'Eye spy' was'

Everyone in the car was turning round looking for things beginning with C but the guesses that were asked were all wrong.

'Ok we give up!' Syed called, having to raise his voice even loader as Zainab had turned up the radio to listen to 'The best song ever made'.

Masood smiled 'Ah well, ok it was….cow'

The car fell silent, even Zainab turned off the radio to listen to Masoods answer.

'And where are these cows you speak of Mas?' Zainab asked

'Urmmmm'

'There aren't any Cows!' Christian yelled, forgetting that the radio was off.

'shhhhh' Syed said in a low voice.

'Well there were Cows when I started' Masood answered quietly, realising how stupid he sounded.

Again groans came from the car, the radio was turned back on and everyone began their conversations.

About half an hour later Kamil yelled out 'I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE SOMETHING BEGINNING WITH S'

'Be quiet Kamil, the games over now' Zainab said turning round to face him.

'The answer was smoke mummy'

'smoke?' Zainab asked

Kamil pointed at the bonnet of the car 'look smoke'

Zainab turned around to see smoke pouring from the gaps at the side of the bonnet. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she tried to take in what she was seeing. They were barely halfway to Brighton.

'MAS!' Zainab yelled

Masood drove the car into the hard shoulder and Zainab got out to have a look at the source of the problem. After spending over 15 minutes including 'oh's and 'ah's she stood up and peered around the car for a final diagnosis.

'I think it is the big black box' She said, proud of her findings.

'The engine ma?' Syed called

The whole group chuckled and even Kamil let out a small giggle at his mother's face.

'We are going to have to call the RAC; we can't fix this on our own.' Masood told her.

Zainab was about to begin her lecture on how she once pulled up to help a young man restart his car (really it sounded like he did most of the work but they had to agree with her engineering skills to prevent and argument) but Masood just raised his eyebrows.

'Ok I'll go and get my mobile' she said finally and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Christian and Syed jumped over the crash barriers into the nearby field just as the RAC man arrived.

'I can't believe you dragged me on this camping trip and we haven't even got there yet' Christian said to Syed.

'Yeah but it's exciting though!'

'Wow sitting in a broken car, I'm pissing myself!'

'Oi! OK maybe it could have begun better but we haven't even started it yet!'

'Syed I did not plan my weeks holiday to be sat round a camp fire singing 'Ging gang Googly''

Syed didn't need to answer that, he just pressed his lip firmly against Christian's and they both landed on the solid ground with a thud. Christian unbuttoned Syed's T-Shirt and explored underneath the fabric and Syed began nibbling on the flesh around Christian's neck.

'Ahem' A voice called from behind them. Masood was watching them roll around on the sundried floor for, probably, the last five minutes.

'The cars ready' Masood turned around and walked back to the car.

When Christian and Syed returned to the car, there was an awkward silence that lingered in the air for a while until Zainab burst out saying

'Oh darn, I forgot to pay the man' Zainab looked at Masood hoping he would say something but he just looked at her and then to the back of the car where Christian and Syed were sitting in silence trying not to laugh.

'I did' Tam said looking up from his physics book.

'Thankyou' Zainab replied and everything returned back to normal.

Christian wriggled around trying to help Syed button his shirt up in the correct places.

'Syed, why do you have to be so awkward?' Christian whispered

'Well it's not exactly easy buttoning up your shirt when your knees are near your chin'

Christian chuckled as he did up the top button under his chin 'Done!'

Syed looked into Christians green eyes and cupped his hand around Christian's chin. 'My hero' Syed said quietly as he let his lips gently touch Christian's. Syed's tongue licked Christian's top lip as he opened his mouth to let Christian's tongue enter his mouth. There kiss continued, even when the car came to an abrupt halt.

'We're here!' Masood called as everyone opened their doors and got out to stretch their legs but Christian and Syed stayed still stretching out their kiss for as long as it would last. Tamwar pushed forward the chairs to let them out, but when he saw them he just raised his eyebrows and shut the door.

'I love you' Syed said as their lips parted.

'I love you too'

Christian and Syed arrived with their bags 5 minutes later, Tamwar had them all sat down and was reading out the instruction manual for how to put up the tent. Kamil was fiddling with the tent pole and pretending it was a fishing rod and giving all the fish he caught to Syed.

'Ok Tamwar I think we understand it now' Masood said in-between his yawns.

'Dad, that was only the Introduction' Tamwar answered and was about to continue reading.

'Tambo do we really need this? I mean it's only a tent!' Syed called with his arms full of imaginary fish.

'OK fine! Do it your way but don't come to me when you're sleeping on the grass!' Tamwar said in a stern voice and led Kamil to the swings, knowing that Kamil would only get in the way.

After 2 hours of poles and pegs, the tent was finally erected; everyone stood proud of their achievement and began choosing compartments. Zainab and Masood were sleeping in the compartment of the left, Tamwar and Kamil had the compartment at the back and Christian and Syed had the compartment on the right.

Tamwar and Kamil were first in bed, it turns out that playing on a children's play area is very tiring! So that left Christian, Syed, Zainab and Masood sat outside. Zainab sat on her deck chair, Masood next to her on a camping stool both chatting to Christian and Syed, sitting opposite arms wrapped round each other and covered in blankets.

'I still can't believe that Kat has kept the football team running' Zainab said

'Well who couldn't with such great defence, eh Syed?' Masood answered attempting to lighten the mood.

'Mmmm' Syed agreed, not really paying attention. He was gazing at Christian; both eyes were locked into each other's. Under the blanket Syed's hands were tracing the outline of Christian's abs. Christian leant down to kiss Syed, and as their lips met Zainab stood up and said loudly 'OK Mas we are off to bed now!'

'We are?' Masood asked, Zainab looked at him firmly, so he said 'Oh we are'

Both Syed and Christian looked at them, almost angrily because they disturbed their moment but they were happy that they would be left alone.

'Night then' Syed said quickly as he turned back to Christian

'Goodnight Syed, Christian. Do try and get some sleep please.' Zainab answered as she unzipped the tent.

Syed was already on top of Christian, his knee were either side of Christian's hips and their lips were crushed together and their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

'How can people kiss that much?' Zainab asked Masood, almost in disgust of her son's behaviour

'At least it's only kissing, I'm not sure that's how they usually go about their Sunday evenings. But what can you expect Zee? They are in love and we have ruined there week of with…' Masood answered looking at Zainab's face.

'..With this lovely holiday you planned!'

Zainab and Masood ducked down and entered their compartment; they were still muttering to each other about whether 'ruined' was the right word to use.

By 11:15 Syed was falling asleep on Christian's chest and his hands were left fiddling with the short hair on the back of Christian's neck.

'Bed?' Christian whispered, as the rest of the campsite were sound asleep.

'Bed' Syed agreed as they tip toed into their area.

Christian began zipping up his sleeping bag, when he saw the look on Syed's face. His eyes were begging not to be left alone. Christian just looked at him, then moved up in his sleeping bag, and offered the small space next to him.

Once they were settled and as comfortable as they could be Syed said in a tired voice 'Dads right.'

'About what?' Christian asked, puzzled

'There is something I would much prefer to be doing now.'

Christian just smiled at him and leant his head back to rest.


End file.
